User blog:Voltron The Robot King/Grimm Video Game
Hey guys, I decided to make a blog post about my theories for a Grimm video game. I know there's already one, Dark Legacy, but I had a few ideas I wanted to suggest. For those of you who have played ANY Elder Scrolls game, then some of these suggestions might just sound familiar. First, I wanted to start with character creation. Section 1: Character Creation: First step of character creation, you select whether you want to be a Grimm, a human, or a Wesen. Second step (if you chose Wesen) you pick your Wesen race and then gender. If you picked human or Grimm, you skip the Wesen race selection and just go on to gender. From then, you complete the rest of character creation. Section 2: Quests: First mission is when you arrive at Portland. You make your character (see above), and then upon leaving the airport you are assaulted and kidnapped. After being kidnapped, your mission is to use your skills to survive and escape your kidnappers. After escaping, you are sent to report the kidnapping. You meet Nick Burkhardt, and you help him find and apprehend your kidnappers. For Grimm characters he becomes a trainer for Grimm abilities. (See Section 3: Abilities) Section 3: Abilities: Abilities are what they sound like. Powers and talents possessed by certain races. Humans have no racial special power, only Grimms and Wesen have that. What the racial power is varies between Grimms and Wesen, and among Wesen which race you are playing as. For example, Grimms have boosts to every skill related to combat, and increased health over pretty much all races. Blutbaden possess boosts to unarmed as well as agility and speed. Most Wesen races have that boost, however some do not. For specific racial abilities, see Section 4: Abilities Breakdown. Section 4: Abilities Breakdown Grimms possess an increased health rating of 200 from the start of the game, but each time you level up you can either increase your health or your stamina. Stamina determines how much loot and equipment you can carry at a time. The standard starter stamina amount is 150, but Grimms start with 200, as they have increased values on just about everything. Wesen races like Siegbarste have an increased health of 250. They also possess lower stamina, as they are significantly larger in multiple ways than most Wesen. They only possess 100 stamina, but it CAN be increased through level ups. You level up by gaining experience, which is in turn gained by performing actions related to the skill. After you gain a certain amount of experience you will level up. Combat skills like one handed, which increases the use of one handed weapons, is leveled up by fighting using one handed weapons. Block is increased by blocking with a weapon. Instead of having archery like in Elder Scrolls, you have guns for your ranged skill tree. You can buy progressively better weapons as you level up, but the better the weapon the more it will cost. You will have to find a job in Portland in order to get a steady source of income for purchases. Until you get a job you will have to do little jobs and maybe even do some good old fashioned B&E and theft to raise funds. But beware, you don't want a Grimm after you. Category:Blog posts